Amiga
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Hinata estaba rara, llamadas largas, mensajes borrados, hablar a escondidas. -Se aburrio de tu temperamento Teme -Callate Usuratonkachi. Que esconde Hinata? Feliz Cumple Lider-sama!


Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san :3 solo hice esta historia por darle alguito a Lider-sama :3

* * *

**Amiga**

Hinata estaba demasiado rara. Y eso lo ponía tenso.

Llamadas espontaneas, mensajes que se borraban del historial al instante. Excusas baratas. Rara. En todo el sentido de la palabra. Y eso lo colocaba muy de mal humor.

-Tiene otro Teme, se aburrió de tu mal carácter

-Calla esa boca Usuratonkachi- dijo amenazándolo con la mirada

-Pero, tiene todos los síntomas, llamadas largas, mensajes que borra, excusas para no salir juntos, te eng...- hubiera terminado la palabra pero un golpe lo hizo callar

-No lo digas

-Te enga...

-No te atrevas

-Te engaña- y el rubio cayó inconsciente por media hora

.

.

.

-La mejor manera de tratarlo es hablándolo con ella- hizo un pausa para ver si el Uchiha tenía algo que decir- Tienes que encararla, decirle que la atrapaste y que quieres la verdad- cambio de mano el hielo que sostenía contra su hinchada mejilla-¿Entiendes?

-Si

-¿Lo harás?

-Si

-¿Seguro?

-Ya cállate o te meto otro golpe

-Vale, vale

.

.

.

-Hola Hinata

-Sasuke-kun- saludo ella, estaba nerviosa

-Quisiera hablar algo delicado contigo

-¿Q-que pasa?- Sasuke la había citado en la cafetería hace dos horas, se sentía nerviosa por la actitud cortante de su novio, aunque ella llevaba culpa en parte

-Últimamente has estado muy extraña- la morena trago grueso- Quiero que me digas, con mucha sinceridad, si tienes otro juguete

-¿Eh?- le temblaban las piernas, entendía a que se refería, pero se hacia la tonta

-Ya sabes, ¿alguien más?- la morena desvió la mirada

-¿Alguien más?

-¿Tienes a otro hombre? ¿Un amante?

-¿A-amante?

-Sí, amante

-Claro que no, que cosas dices Sasuke-kun- relajo un poco sus piernas

-Entonces explícame tu comportamiento raro

-¿R-Raro?

-Los mensajes, las llamadas, las excusas, ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para la gran Hinata-sama?

-Cla-claro que no Sasuke-kun, lo entiendes mal

-Entonces explícame, se sincera Hinata

-Está bien- la Hyuuga tomo aire, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa- Es una amiga

-¿Una amiga?

-Sí, una amiga de hace tiempo

-Que excusa tan barata- dijo indignado el moreno cruzándose de brazos

-Es verdad Sasuke-kun

-Y ¿Por qué no me la presentas?

-Está en el extranjero

-Y ¿Por qué hasta ahora hablas tanto con ella

-Vendrá pronto de nuevo a Japón

-¿Ah sí?- elevo una ceja

-Si- seguía un tanto nerviosa, pero respondía con la verdad

-Ansió conocerla

-Claro Sasuke-kun- lo que Hinata temía, sería todo un dolor de cabeza

Dos semanas pasaron y Sasuke se mantenía arisco, era más frio de lo normal y Hinata temía por su relación.

-¿Me acompañas Sasuke-kun?

-¿A dónde?- respondió sin despegar la vista de su libro

-Al aeropuerto, hoy llega mi amiga

-Vamos- dijo ya en la puerta, se moría de ganas por conocer a la tal amiga.

.

.

.

-¿Estás seguro que estas bien?

-Si- respondió mirando la pantalla de los vuelos. El vuelo España - Japón se había retrasado un poco.

Una hora más paso y por fin el avión llego. Hinata sostenía con fuerza su bolso, esperaba que no la hubiese olvidado. Las personas se reunían y se iban, cada vez salían menos pasajeros.

-Vaya, parece que esa amiga tuya no llego- dijo enojado

-¡Hi-na-ta-chan!- una alegre chica de acento extraño salió de la nada halando dos maletas, las soltó a medio camino para abrazar a la morena- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Se me hizo eterno el trayecto! Perdí el vuelo Colombia - España; luego el de España - Japón se retrasó, ¡temía no llegar viva! Mi equipaje no salía, pensé que se perdería ¡pero aquí estoy!

-¡Bibi-chan!- dijo animada la pelinegra abrazándola de nuevo- ¡Te eche tanto de menos!

-¡Eres tan tierna como siempre Hinata-sama!- exclamo con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¡Además mira! Como han crecido estas bellezas- dijo mientras apretaba los dos pechos de la morena, uno con cada mano

-¡Bi-bi-bi-bi-bibichan!- exclamo sonrojada apartando las manos de la muchacha

-Esto...- dijo por lo bajo un Sasuke que había sido ignorado hasta ahora

-¡Aw! ¡Hinata-chan! Trajiste un chico para que cargara con mis maletas, eh, lacayo ve por ellas y no tardes- dijo refiriéndose al equipaje que había sido abandonado a mitad de camino

-¿Disculpa?- una venita se inflaba en la frente del moreno

-Bibi-chan él es Sasuke-kun mi...

-Tu lacayo personal, buen gusto Hinata-chan, está bien guapo, soy Bibiana, o Bibi-chan, solo para Hinata-chan; puedes dirigirte a mi como Bibiana-sama o Lider-sama- más venas se marcaron

-Soy su novio no su lacayo, puedes llamarme Uchiha-sama, Bibi-chan- ahora la enfadada era la chica, ambos se observaron detenidamente, analizando cada parte de su enemigo

_-Tiene buen cuerpo, pero sus pechos no se marcan tanto como los de Hinata, cabello negro, aunque parece que lo hayan tinturado, sus ojos parecen los de Hinata, pero son más... Azules, sería una buena mujer, si no fuera por esa actitud, menuda chica- pensó el moreno chasqueando la lengua._

_-Sus facciones son muy delicadas y perfectas, tanto asi que parece una chica, cabello negro, ojos oscuros, piel blanca, su actitud es muy altanera, pero... parece tener un cuerpo ejercitado, eso le da puntos, ni me imagino el ejercicio que hará con Hinata-chan- un pequeño hilito rojo se deslizo de su nariz._

-¿Que imaginas pervertida?- dijo Sasuke cubriéndose

-Nada que te incumba- dijo limpiándose y sacándole la lengua- Vamos Hinata-chan

Al final Sasuke termino cargando las maletas de la chica nueva.

-¿Dónde se quedara?- le pregunto a Hinata refiriéndose a la otra chica, Hinata trago duro

-Con ustedes por supuesto- respondió restándole importancia, la mirada de Sasuke se endureció, mostrando su inconformidad

-Sera por ahora, mientras Bibi-chan encuentra piso

-Me largare lo más pronto que pueda no te preocupes- uso un tono tan frio y serio que no parecía la misma de hace minutos, el moreno se sintió como cuando metía la pata por culpa de su mala actitud

Terminaron yéndose a dormir muy tarde, las dos morenas no dejaban de hablar y al final el cansancio les gano.

-Sasuke...- susurro la morena entre preocupada y asustada

-¿Si?- respondió este con los ojos cerrados

-¿Estás enojado?- lanzo la pregunta después de unos momentos de silencio

-No- respondió francamente- Ella tiene una actitud muy chocante, pero bueno supongo que no soy el mejor para decir eso- se sinceró como suele suceder cuando habla con Hinata

-Sasuke-kun... El cumpleaños de Bibi-chan será mañana y quería que todos se lo celebráramos- dijo confidencialmente, sentía como si la morena pudiera escucharla

-Está bien- suspiro rendido después de haber abierto los ojos y cruzar miradas con la morena-Hablare con Naruto para que se la lleve mañana todo el día mientras nosotros cuadramos lo demás

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si- respondió el moreno cerrando los ojos evitando esos ojos que lo escudriñaban y lo veían directo al alma

.

.

.

-¡Ohaio!- exclamo un rubio mientras tocaba la puerta

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, pasa- dijo la morena tras abrir la puerta

-Gracias, ¡hola teme! Wow, hola belleza- dijo coqueteándole a la muchacha sentada en el comedor donde anteriormente desayunaban- ¡Sasukee! ¿Por qué te guardas esta belleza contigo?, ya tienes a Hinata-chan, ¡confórmate con una y compárteme la otra!- la adolescencia y todos sus estragos habían atacado a Naruto, junto a todos los años estando con un sensei pervertido

-¿Tienes un amigo así de idiota?- pregunto la recién llegada levantando una ceja y señalando al rubio

-Lastimosamente si- respondió Sasuke soltando un suspiro, por dentro se moría de la risa

-¿Lastimosamente?- pregunto el rubio haciendo pucheros bastante estúpidos ya que no funcionaba con nadie de los que estaba allí

-Si dobe

-Naruto-kun ella es Bibi-chan...

-Puedes decirme Bibiana-sama o Lider-sama

-Bibi-chan- dijo colocando una sonrisa zorruna

-¡¿Por qué todos son tan tercos?!- exclamo enojada la morena- La única que tiene permiso de decirme Bibi-chan es Hinata-chan

-Bibi-chan Naruto-kun- termino Hinata después de haber sido interrumpida

-Oigan, porque no salen juntos- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa malvada

-¡¿Eeeeeh?!- fue el grito de los dos

-Digo, a darle una vuelta a la ciudad

-No es necesario, ya la conozco, viví aquí- explico la muchacha negando con la cabeza ambos hombres giraron la cabeza, no la recordaban

-Fue cuando ustedes se fueron a hacer sus estudios fuera de Konoha- explico la Hyuuga

-Pero la ciudad ha cambiado desde entonces, porque no le echas una hojeada con Naruto- insistió Sasuke

-¡¿Por qué yo?!- pregunto el rubio- Aunque no me molestaría salir un rato con esta belleza- dijo lamiéndose los labios cual depredador observando su presa

-Porque tú conoces la ciudad mejor que Hinata y yo juntos- explico sonriendo, usaba las palabras del rubio en su contra

-Es venganza, ¿verdad Teme?- dijo enojado al ver la satisfacción en la cara del moreno y recordando eso, claro, usaba sus palabras en su contra, maldito bastardo

-Vamos, vamos, no sean tímidos- dijo el Uchiha tratando de detener una carcajada malévola y saco a los dos de su casa

-Sasuke-kun- murmuro Hinata conteniendo la risa, sus amigos podrían continuar fuera- ¿Está bien hacerle algo asi a Naruto-kun?

-No te preocupes, sobrevivirá- dijo con risa el moreno- A lo nuestro- dijo refiriéndose a la fiesta pendiente

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir al centro comercial? Hay buenas tiendas para ver

-No iré contigo a ningún lado- dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos el simple hecho de estar con ese rubio le daba nauseas

-¡¿Por qué me odias tanto 'ttebayo?!

-Esas son cosas que no te incumben- empezó a caminar lejos de la casa de Sasuke y Hinata en posible dirección al centro

-¡Claro que me incumben! ¡A quien odias es a mí!- exclamo siguiéndola

-Odio a mucha gente- murmuro acelerando el paso

-¿Entonces no me odias a mí?- dijo esperanzado alcanzándola sin ningún esfuerzo

-Jajaja no seas tonto, claro que te odio- respondió la mujer con una risa socarrona, pero con convicción en sus palabras

-Eres como Sasuke, eres su versión femenina, o tal vez su hija, a veces eres como Hinata-chan- pensó el rubio en voz alta haciendo sonrojar a la chica

_-¿Me parezco a Hinata-sama?-_ vocifero en su cabeza

-Tienes unos ojos parecidos a los de ella- murmuro acercándose a su cara

-Aléjate, bastardo- dijo clavándole un golpe que lo dejo hundido en la tierra

-Vale entendí- susurro el rubio levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa

-Se ve un buen edificio- murmuraba para si la chica quien ya no le hacía caso al rubio malherido

-Hay un piso en venta- comento el rubio

-¿Enserio?- dijo girando interesada, necesitaba un piso, y ese estaba cerca a la casa de Hinata

-Sí, hace poco se mudaron los dueños, yo vivo allí...- pero la mujer ya no escuchaba, estaba celebrando que había encontrado un buen sitio

-Llévame a verlo- exigió mientras lo halaba hacia el edificio

.

.

.

-Ya casi está todo listo, ojala que Naruto logre distraerla lo suficiente sin salir herido- dijo el moreno hablando en voz baja

-¿Le habías dicho algo?

-No, fue de improvisto, pero conociéndolo, tal vez la traiga hasta la noche

-¿Tal vez?

-Claro, si ella no se cansa antes de él

-Soporta un poco Bibi-chan- animó al aire Hinata, Sasuke la vio divertido

.

.

.

-Efectivamente está en venta- respondió el aturdido vendedor- ¿Naruto-kun, es amiga tuya?

-Algo así...- murmuró el rubio

-¡Claro que no! Yo nunca seria amiga de un idiota como él- hizo una pausa y su actitud cambio completamente- ¿Dónde firmo?

-A-aquí- señalo un tanto asustado por la bipolaridad de la mujer

.

.

.

-¿No me digas? ¿Bibi-chan está de regreso?- pregunto la peli rosa tomando a la Hyuuga por las manos

-Sí, regreso ayer

-¡Claro! ¡Hoy es 5 de Abril!- intervino la rubia de ojos azules

-¿Cómo es que todo el mundo la conoce?- se quejó el Uchiha un tanto envidioso de que le robaran a Hinata

-Ella vivió aquí en los años que tú y Naruto viajaron al extranjero- explico Shikamaru aburridamente

-¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea!- siseo Sasuke enojado y porque no, celoso

Almorzaban todos juntos en el mejor restaurante de barbacoa de toda la ciudad. Planeaban lo que sería la fiesta de la tarde y noche.

-Entonces debemos apresurarnos antes de que regresen- dijo animada Ino, le hacia ilusión ver de nuevo a Bibi-chan

.

.

.

-Entonces, eres escritora- dijo Naruto asombrado- Mi abuelo escribía, cuando murió trate de llevar la carga y continuar con sus historias, pero era un trabajo bastante difícil para mí, él era como un ermitaño... él sabía cómo hacia sus cosas- finalmente comenzaban a llevarse más o menos bien

-Ya veo, ¿cómo era el nombre de tu abuelo? Tal vez haya leído alguno de sus libros

-Dudo mucho que hayas leído algo de él, su nombre era Jiraiya...

-¡No me digas! ¡Es legendario! ¡Sus libros son geniales! Menos mal no les echaste mano, te hubieras tirado todo su legado- dijo burlona

-¡Oye!... Espera... Sus libros son eróticos... Como que has leído de ellos, pequeña pervertida

-¡Claro que no!- su cara ardía de vergüenza- También leí el libro del elegido, ya sabes la historia de los ninjas

-Ah, esa... De ahí salió mi nombre- dijo orgulloso

-Algún día alguien te dirá, eres el niño con el nombre del personaje de los libros pervertidos

-¡Claro que no!- ahora el sonrojado era el rubio

.

.

.

-Ya no demoraran en llegar, ¿está todo listo?- pregunto la morena

-Todo está en orden- respondió Ten-Ten guiñando un ojo

Unas voces se escucharon tras la puerta.

-Supongo que gracias por el paseo, Konoha ha cambiado bastante en estos años

-Sí, eh, de nada- respondió rascándose la nuca nerviosamente- Eh, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Dentro de la casa Sakura ardía en celos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me odias?- fue directo

-Porque eres un idiota- respondió llanamente evadiéndolo

-No es la razón verdadera, no me conoces

-¡Claro que lo hago! Fuiste el idiota que se atrevió a rechazar a Hinata-sama, estropeaste sus sentimientos y no te importo- el rubio bajo la mirada apenado

-Bibi-chan- susurro la morena sorprendida, fue el tiempo para Sasuke en arder en celos, odiaba recordar que Hinata estuvo enamorada del tarado de Naruto

-Pero, supongo que ahora está bien, ella esta con Sasuke y no parece tan idiota como tú- eso no animaba mucho al rubio, pero si al moreno

-Gracias- murmuro sarcástico

-Pero, alguien por ahí me conto que le gustas a Sakura- la peli rosa enrojeció- Deberías dejar de ser tan idiota por un rato y tomar enserio los sentimientos de los demás- le recrimino, el rubio la miro con unos ojos tan brillantes y no pasaron ni dos segundos para que se lanzara a abrazarla- ¡Ey! ¡Suéltame!- exclamo con un leve sonrojo, no se lo esperaba

-Gracias

-Esto no significa nada, yo te sigo odiando, baka, baka, baka- grito enojada golpeándolo en la cabeza

Abrió la puerta de la casa de Hinata y todos gritaron un sorpresa mientras que la abrazaban, se sonrojo violentamente al caer en cuenta que todos habían escuchado la larga conversación.

-Chicos…- murmuro asombrada- ¡Lo escucharon todo!- su cara enrojeció pero aun asi todos la abrazaban

-No sucede nada Bibi-chan- dijo la morena dándole ánimos- Feliz cumpleaños- la felicito abrazándola con fuerza

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es mi regalo? ¿Una noche con Hinata-sama?- pregunto dejando a un lado la pena y hablando pervertidamente

-Aléjate de ella- siseo Sasuke tomándola por la cadera- Es mía

-Era broma, celoso- dijo sacándole la lengua, segundos después rompió en carcajadas, sí que había extrañado Konoha, el lugar que en pocos años se pudo convertir en su hogar.

* * *

.

.

.

Nee~ Les gusto, se me hizo graciosa la idea de agregar a Lider-sama a la historia, que Hinata fuera su mejor amiga de la infancia, y que volviera justo para la fecha de su cumpleaños :3

Espero les haya gustado, y en especial a ti Lider-sama! :D

Me dejan reviewsitos? shi? shi? shi?

Bueno, yo veré :3 Beshos y abashosh de gato para todos :3


End file.
